Blog użytkownika:Samara16/The Guards of Primary Habitat
Hejka. Tak więc.... to jest moje drugie jak dotąt opowiadanie. Pomysł na nie przyszedł mi jeszcze w wakacje, ale z różnych powodów dodaje je dopiero teraz. Jeśli będzie 5 pozytywnych komentarzy, to dodam II rozdział. Uprzedzam, że pierwszy rozdział będzie raczej .... nudny. Mimo to mam nadzieję że ktoś doczyta do końca. Tak więc... miłego czytania thumb|left|367px ROZDZIAŁ I UCIECZKA Dzisiaj Lilly znowu płakała na strychu. Strych. To było jedyne miejsce w całym jej domu, gdzie nie było dookoła pozłacanych ozdób, pokojówek, kelnerów i innych służących. W odróżnieniu od reszty domu, strych wyglądał jak każde inne tego typu miejsce, mimo że znajdował się w jednej z najpiękniejszych willi w Anglii, jak nie na świecie. Odkryła to miejsce 3 lata temu i mimo wszechpanującego bałaganu, lubiła tu przychodzić. To zapomniane przez wszystkich pomieszczenie było tak odmienne od tego, co znała, bez zbędnego przepychu... Zawsze dodawało jej otuchy w ciężkich chwilach. A dziś było wyjątkowo źle. Chociaż tak właściwie nie powinna mieć powodów do łez. W końcu była córką jednych z najbogatszych ludzi w Anglii, chodziła do najlepszej prywatnej szkoły, gdzie jest po prostu uwielbiana, tak samo z resztą w domu: służba dosłownie skakała jej u stóp. Miała na podwórku prawdziwy plac zabaw i ogromny basen, chodziła na lekcje gry na pianinie, skrzypcach i flecie, niczego jej nie brakowało... No, może poza wolnością. Lilly nigdy wcześniej to właściwie nie przeszkadzało, że poza szkołą, domem i różnymi hotelami nie znała na świecie innych miejsc, ale to się zmieniło 3 lata temu, gdy zobaczyła na niebie coś niezwykłego… Od tamtej chwili zaczęła zauważać otaczającą ją złotą klatkę, to że miała wszystko zawsze na tacy, nie znała prawdziwego życia i przez otaczające ją luksusy praktycznie nie miała marzeń… Chociaż nie. Miała jedno. Uciec. Pozostawić za sobą to wygodne życie, uciec gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt jej nie zna i poznać coś innego od pozłacanych ozdób, równo przystrzyżonych ogrodów czy wykwintnych salonów… I dziś to marzenie ma się spełnić. Myślała o tym już od dłuższego czasu. Dziś już wszystko postanowione. Nie zniesie tej złotej klatki ani chwili dłużej. I tak nic jej tu nie trzyma. Rodziców widzi tylko od święta, a prawdziwej przyjaciółki jeszcze nie poznała, bo wszyscy lubili ją tylko ze względu na bogatych rodziców. Więc postanowione. Lilly otarła ostatnie łzy, po czym wstała z zimnej posadzki strychu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Wymknąć się z domu w cale nie było trudno. Tak się złożyło, że za tydzień rodzice dziewczyny mieli przyjechać po prawie półrocznej nieobecności, więc służba była zajęta przygotowaniami do ich powrotu. Co prawda w domu mieszkali jeszcze dziadkowie i wujek małej arystokratki, ale dziadkowie bardzo rzadko ruszali się ze swoich apartamentów, natomiast wujek był w tej chwili na premierze jakiegoś nowego filmu jako gość honorowy, więc nie było czym się martwić. Po opuszczeniu strychu biegiem przebyła drogę dzielącą go od drzwi frontowych, po drodze napotykając jedynie sprzątaczkę wynoszącą śmieci. Gdy otworzyła drzwi frontowe, uderzył ją powiew zimnego powietrza. Była jesień, więc nic dziwnego, że na dworze było chłodno. W ostatniej chwili przed wyjściem dziewczyna złapała turkusowy płaszcz wiszący przy wyjściu, a następnie ruszyła w stronę bramy, przez ogród. Ogród otaczający willę był prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. Rozległy, z równo przystrzyżoną trawą cały był poprzecinany dróżkami wyłożonymi piaskowcem pasiastym. Dróżki były otoczone przez przystrzyżone w fantazyjne kształty tuje. Główną ścieżkę prowadzącą od bramy do domu okalały natomiast zadbane brzozy, których liście powoli zaczynały opadać. ” Świetnie. W razie czego jest się gdzie schować” – pomyślała Lilly. Przedzierając się pomiędzy drzewami doszła w końcu do wielkiej, wymyślnie wykonanej pozłacanej bramy. Uchyliła ją lekko, a przez powstałą szparę wyszła na ulicę i najszybciej jak mogła ruszyła w stronę centrum miasta. Nawet gdyby ktoś z domu ją teraz znalazł albo gdyby ktoś zapytał się, czemu idzie do miasta sama ( no w końcu jej rodzinę znało całe miasto) i tak miałaby szansę na ucieczkę. Ale nie była jeszcze do końca bezpieczna, musiała się pospieszyć, żeby ucieczka się udała, więc ruszyła bocznymi uliczkami przed siebie i po około dziesięciu minutach na reszcie dotarła do centrum miasta. Podobnie jak całe miasto, centrum było zatłoczone i głośne. Po ulicach jeździły taksówki, co jakiś czas parkujące pod jakimś sklepem lub na parkingu. Ludzie nie specjalnie zwracali na nią uwagę, zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami. Lilly włożyła do kieszeni rękę, żeby sprawdzić czy są w niej jakieś pieniądze. Na szczęście zalazła na tyle pieniędzy, by zapłacić za taksówkę, być może zostałaby jeszcze reszta, więc nie zastanawiając się długo podeszła do pierwszej lepszej taksówki. -Poproszę do muzeum- powiedziała do kierowcy, gdy znalazła się już w samochodzie. Po mniej więcej pół godzinie dziewczyna znalazła się przed swoim celem. Szybko zapłaciła taksówkarzowi z pieniędzy, które znalazła w płaszczu i wysiadła z samochodu. Chwilę później taksówka odjechała. Muzeum. To miejsce znajdowało się na obrzeżach miasta, i było najdalej oddalone od jej domu. Już prawie się udało. Niedługo będzie wolna. C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach